The Pit editing
"Welcome to The Pit, the place where every canine fights for their right to live" (Major WIP, Please do not Delete) (This pack will stay inactive until I get the energy to stay alive and open this) You wander through the tall groves of dark, arboreal giants, creating a canopy high above your muzzle. Shifting rays of lunar light filtered through the trees, every now and then, stinging your tired eyes as you trudged across the dust ridden forest floor. Dragging one muddied, heavy paw at a time, you make your way onward to who knows where. You had been lost for several days, without prey or even the slightest of streams to refresh yourself. With a lack of resources, you felt almost hopeless at this point.. A chilling breeze ruffles your fur, and your bones ache painfully under your skin. The wind hides rustling in the brush, and distracts you from burning eyes watching in the thickets of ferns. When the air settled, all was silent.. All was still, and you had the eerie feeling that you were being followed. Your heart thumped in your chest, fear racking your body, causing you to feel threatened by every slight movement. Quickening your pace, you tread the terrain despite feeling tiresome and heavy. Dark, shadowed shapes rush from thicket to thicket out of the corners of your eyes, and you feel your heart race with panic. Your aching paws begin to run beneath you, carrying you quicker with every bound as you pant for air to keep you going. The air around you is ice cold, almost frozen still as rushing shapes of impenetrable coal run you up at your sides. Their eyes bore into you savagely, and the one to your right suddenly dodges out of the way and the beast to your left rams straight into your side roughly. Completely knocked off balance, you topple across the forest floor, gasping for air in your lungs. Your head slams into a tree trunk, blanking out your mind into blackness. You open your eyes at last, the scene before you blurry at first but soon it clears and your jaw gapes slightly. Dozens of scruffy canines surround a steep pit in the ground a few fox lengths away. Dry earth makes up almost the entire area, and the whooping and cheering of the mangled beasts stings your ears harshly. You realize that you’re in a type of pen, circled in a closed off fence of barbed wire. On either side of you, two scarred and bruised wolves guard the pen. Suddenly, a cruel, cracked voice rang heavily through the rampage of violent, fiendish beings. '' ''“Bring forth the trespasser!” The gruesome cries of the canines grew louder than before, causing your ears to ache at their chaos. Before you could attempt to block them from your mind, one of the wolves clasps your scruff without concern, and drags you over the barbed fencing. A sharp pain pierces your haunches as you scrape across the needle-like spikes on the wire. You catch a glimpse upward onto a dry stone ledge where a brutish yet regal wolf with several other canines beside him, all silent and still, observing the mayhem below with slight smirking expressions. Their attention, just as the rest of the brutal crowd, is drawn to you, as the tarnished wolf tosses you onto the dry ground in front of the gaping hole. Dirt and dust flew upwards as you landed roughly on the cold, hard surface. Your scrappy fur was torn and clumped with dry, powdery soil, and you coughed slightly as you attempted to stand warily before the crowd. Managing to get to your paws, you look around in horror, seeing dozens and dozens of eyes piercing directly at you, and cheers filling the arena-like atmosphere. The cruel voice reverberated heavily from the ledge once more, causing an uproar from the chaotic group. “THROW THE WEAKLING INTO THE PIT!” The regal wolf spat into the air above the rioting canines. You could nearly feel the color draining from you as you heard the line of words, your eyes growing wide with fear and your heart jumping from your chest. The moon still shone against the sprinkled stars above, cast behind it all was a dark, abyssal sky. Both of the wolves that were guarding you suddenly nudge and shove you roughly towards the edge of the large, dust ridden ring. You attempt to resist without prevail, and you were finally knocked over the edge without mercy. Tumbling down the side of pit against the compact earth that almost felt like it was iced, as it was cold to the touch under the chilling night. You finally stopped rolling at the bottom, coughing and gagging as kicked up dirt infiltrated your lungs. You stood as quickly as possible, looking for a way out. Your fear stricken eyes gazed up the steep sides of the arena, seeing no escape as the walls were far too high. Claw marks and blood stains covered the bottom and the sides of the gaping hole. Suddenly, a large canine leapt down from the crowd and into the ghastly rink. Only then did you notice the rotted bones lying around, browned and oozing decayed marrow. Your terrified gaze it redirected as you hear a growl from the mangled beast slowly advancing towards you. The massive canine was muscular and racked with scars across almost its entire body, from its torn snout to the ripped tip of his tail. A low, cackling snarl escaped the crude creature, “Looks like you’re my dessert, kiddo!” You barely escape, scrambling out of the way before the monstrosity slammed into the dirt wall. The sheer impact of the blow trembled to your paws as you fumbled to hold your stance, fear the only thing driving you to keep going. You could feel your sore pads crack and split from the dryness of the dirt beneath you. The brute of a wolf shook its massive head, glaring directly at you coldly and snapping its jaws. You instinctively dug your claws into the cracked earth, mustering enough courage to form a battle stance and growl lowly. The adversary wolf lunged forward, hooked cleaves outstretched and jowls bared. You took a heavy swipe across the beast’s right eye, managing to stumble backwards out of its way. The monstrosity snarled and shook its crest about, furious with the stinging pain in its eye. You leapt forward while he was still stunned, tearing your claws into its hide as deeply as you could, and ripping your dentals into its nape. Blood rushed from the beast’s open wounds and into your jaws and on your fur, feeling the adrenaline throughout your aching body. The once threatening canine before you was now whimpering painfully in the dirt, bleeding heavily from the damage. The crimson color stained your fur, and you licked the thick blood from your muzzle. The cowering wolf limped back to the side of the arena, where you could see two canines, presumably shamans, helped him up the steep, cold wall. Until now, you hadn’t realized the chaotic cheers has mellowed into low murmurs among the crowd. “This rarely happens..” “Who are they?” “Where the hell did that come from?” “What’s chief gonna do with ‘em?” “That was one fight I won’t forget..” “SILENCE!” The cruel voice of the regal canine on the ledge rang through the clearing, and all was as still as the forest. “Champion, come forth, someone help them out, go on!” '' ''The two guards that were at your pen stepped forward cautiously, bending their heads down and offering to help you up. Almost gladly you trotted to the side of the pit, Climbing up the compact dirt wall with their help. You stood in front of the crowd and the canines upon the stone ledge intently. “I have a proposition for you.” The presumed leader of the crude canines spoke directly at you now, the pale moon above shining brighter than before. “Since you have won your right to live, you have won the choice of a home..” “Will you be joining us?” Your sore body froze, all of the crowd’s eyes were on you, awaiting your response eagerly. You began to speak.. Will you answer the call of The Pit? (Credit Goes To Nyx For Making This Amazing Intro) Member ~ NM Wolves ~ All Adult Ranks Foxes ; Bunnies ~ Trainee Bunnies ~ Youth Non-Member ~ NM Wolves ~ All Adult Ranks Bunnies ~ Trainee Bunnies ~ Youth (More Naturish Items are more preferred for Shamans/Shaman Apprentices) Members ~ Head ~ Skull Helmet, Fox Hat, Spring Flower Crown, Flower Crown, Nothing Neck ~ Chains, Fang Necklace, Spike Collar, Leaf Necklace, Nothing Back ~ Sword, Elf Armor, Spartan Armor, Jamaaliday Bow, Worn, Nothing Legs ~ Elf Bracelets, Leaf Bands, Gloves, Nothing Tail ~ Feather, Any Tail Amor, Nothing Non-Members ~ Head ~ Fox Hat, Freedom Flower Crown, Head Flower, Nothing Neck ~ Chains, Ribbon Scarf, Jamaaliday Scarf, Collar (Necklace), Nothing Back ~ Pirate Sword, Worn, Nothing Legs ~ Glove, Freedom Bands, Nothing Tail ~ Diamond Encrusted Tail Armor, Nothing Colors ~ Pelt Colors ~ Anything Realistic (Can ask) Eye Colors ~ Anything Realistic (Can Ask) The Four Peaks ~ (Coral Canyons) The Four Peaks is a sunny canyon that is our main spot to hunt and patrol. The Sand pit is located here, hence why it is our main spot. There is a river calmly flowing through the middle of the canyon where we swim and sometimes fish. '' Prey: Lizards, Birds, Groundhogs Dangers: Falling Rocks, Flooding, Venomous Snakes, Venomous Spiders, Venomous Lizards ''The Sand Pit ~ (Epic Wonders) The Sand Pit is our main hideout and most protected spot. This pack is highly surrounded by sparing and battles, so this sand pit is where we train 24/7. The Sand Pit is the center of the cave, with tunnels leading to other dens. The cave is set up like a camp, due to the fact it is our back-up den.'' ''The Glade ~ (Temple of Zios) The Glade is our main spot for swimming and fishing. It is a faster flowing river than the one in The Four Peaks, so you may never go alone. It is rare for the whole pack to come to this spot, since we are used to warmer climates most the time. The river is also where some of us train for water battle.'' Prey: Fish, Birds, Mice Dangers: Flooding, Poisonous Plants, Poisonous Snakes, Poisonous Bugs ''The Sun Path ~ (Canyons Pathway) The Sun Path is where most of our pups, young trainees, and elders are taken to be out of the cave and get sunlight. There isn't much prey or dangers in this area since it is secluded. This path is also how the pack gets to The Salty Tides in a safe manner.'' Prey: Mice Dangers: None ''The Abandoned City ~ (Jamaa Township) The Abandoned City is where most of our ancestors came from. Canines took over the city once the humans were evacuated, taking shelter in the broken buildings and cars. We don't typically come here unless to find some random human item, or to search for new recruits that might be hiding.'' Prey: Mice, Birds Dangers: Collapsing Buildings, Sharp Glass, Sharp Metal, Rusty Metal ''The Shadowed Trees ~ (Sarepia Forest) The Shadowed Trees is our main hunting spot. We have adapted to hide in the shadows and be sneaky to hunt easily here. Many of our trainees are brought here to learn to hunt, and sometimes battle. Many of our wolf ancestors came from these trees.'' Prey: Rabbits, Birds, Deer, Mice ''Dangers: Poisonous Plants, Thorns, Old Trees, Other Canines/Felines '' ''The Salty Tides ~ (Crystal Sands) The Salty Tides is one of our swimming and relaxing spots. Most canines will stretch out in the sun and rest to the sound of the calm waves. Pups and younger trainees are not allowed to come to The Salty Tides, due to the wind and wave patterns being unpredictable.'' Prey: Lizards, Fish Dangers: High Tides, High Winds, Jellyfish, Sea Urchins ''The Glacial Mountains ~ (Mt. Shiveer) The Glacial Mountains is one of our least visited spots. Only the shamans, shaman apprentices and other higher ranks come here for counseling together. The mountains covered in snow and ice make it difficult for hunting unless you are very skilled. We do allow small groups of canines with thick fur to come hunt or patrol here when needed.'' Prey: Rabbits, Lemmings, Occasionally Goats, Occasionally Quail Dangers: Avalanches, Extremely Cold Temperatures, Frostbite, Snow Pockets (Deep holes hidden under a thin layer of snow or ice) ''The Waterfall ~ (Kimbara Outback) The Waterfall is our most sacred place. This is where we bury our deceased canines. Every no-moon and full moon we come to gather at the waterfall and howl to honor our deceased canines. It is forbidden to hunt here as it is seen disrespectful though patrolling is allowed to make sure everything is fine and there are no intruders.'' Prey: Lyrebird, Cassowary, Fish Dangers: Falling Rocks, Venomous Snakes, Venomous Spiders ''The Mud Pit ~ (Appondale) We don't come to The Mud Pit often, due to it being on the far reaches of our territory. There is no real reason for us to come here other than to learn to battle in mud, mud-bathe, or to hold gatherings. '' Prey: Hyraxes, Occasionally Zebra, Occasionally Warthogs, Guinea Fowl Dangers: Wildebeest, Warthogs, Bees, Hyenas, Lions/Leopards/Cheetahs ' ''(For each of these there will be three chances, Punishments may vary, and feel free to ask if something is allowed and I will inform you)'' ''No Double Grouping ~ Double Grouping is seen as extremely disloyal. If you are found double grouping you will be able to choose which group to stay with, but the other group{s} will be told of your actions and recommend a punishment. If you choose to stay with The Pit, you will have to prove your worth by battling for your life, the alpha will choose six canines to battle with you at one time, you will be severely injured, but not killed. If you double group again, you will be tortured until you are nearly dead again. On your third strike of double grouping, you will be tortured then forced to battle until you die.'' ''Respect ~ Respect the Alpha, and other higher ranks, as they have the say over your life. If you disrespect a higher rank once, the alpha or other higher rank with make a notch out of your ear. If you disrespect a higher rank twice, the alpha or other higher rank may choose to either take your ear off, make you spar, or take a part of your tail. If you disrespect a higher rank three times, the alpha or other higher rank may choose to make you spar, exile you for a certain amount of time, starve you, or tie your jaws together for a certain amount of time.'' ''Seriousness ~ Please be serious even if it is not the time we usually roleplay. If two or more members are roleplaying please respect them and be serious or go somewhere else to goof around unless those members say it's fine. If I am told about members goofing around after asked not to, you will receive a minor punishment. (This is for in roleplay times as well)'' ''No Power Playing ~ Powerplaying is a form of overriding other members actions and it is seen as unrealistic. There is no way in nature that a wolf would instantly kill another wolf, or a chihuahua would magically get out of a wolf's grip. If you are seen powerplaying you will given correct training from another member of the pack, and you will also receive a minor punishment.'' ''No Discriminating ~ Discriminating against one's sexuality, looks, personality, background or religion is seen just as high as disrespecting a higher rank or the alpha. The alpha may accept any canine from any background, whether they are a leash-dog, tribe dog, ext. If you are seen discriminating against a pack member or bullying them, you shall receive any type of punishment the alpha deems correct. The more times you discriminate, the worse the punishments become.'' ''Be Realistic ~ Please use correct pelt colors, items, and avatars so you look realistic. Please no magical powers, like shape shifting, fire bending, or immortality. If this is not followed you shall receive a minor punishment and possibly training. Doing this three times will result in a more major punishment, and a demotion. (Demotion Rank Will Be Chosen To Circumstance)'' ''Anatomy ~ Latin anatomy is not allowed. Many will not understand it (myself included) and it is also outdated and is not correct. Basic vocabulary may be allowed, but is not recommended as of yet. You have three strikes, as if you are seen using anatomy you will receive training and a punishment.'' ''Activity ~ Please be active at least four days a week. Once we get more started I will add roleplay times and I expect you to be here for those times at least four times. Please inform me if anything pops up and I will not demote you or exile you.'' ''Drama ~ Excessive drama is unneeded and not tolerated. If your character is always sick or always getting into unknown and unneeded attacks, then the alpha most likely will kill you or exile you for drama. Some is OK, such as getting sick, or getting attacked every once and a while, but always is unneeded as I said.'' (Roleplay Only Rules)' 'Sparring ~ '''You may spar at any time, as long as your opponent is OK with it. If a trainee wants to spar and adult, the adult may not harm the trainee too harshly as our trainees are the next warriors of the pack. For any spar, you may not harm the opponent too badly, they must still be able to perform simple duties and still have strength after the spar. Shamans/Herbalists and pups may not be sparred with, as they heal and are too young to bear the brunt of being attacked. (Check the Rank Section for which ranks can spar/challenge) Challenges ~ All higher ranks may be challenged to a spar. This challenge may be declined, but we hope not a lot of challenges are. The challenges may be as brutal as you wish, as long as your opponent will not die from it. If you win against the higher rank you will take that member's place. The member may challenge for it's rank back when they are ready. The Alpha will choose the winner, or grant a prize to the winner. (Check the Rank Section for which ranks can be challenged)'' ''Pups ~ Pups are those who are a second old, to six moons old. Pups are unable to leave the nursery until they are at least four moons old, but they must be supervised at all times. Pups may have crushes, but they cannot have mates as they are not sexually mature yet. Trainees ~ Trainees are those who are six moons old, till usually twelve moons old. Trainees have free range of the camp, but must be supervised outside of the camp. Trainees may have crushes, and on some occasions have mates. If a trainee wants to have a mate, ask the alpha for permission, as the alpha will chose the decision. Permission from the alpha is wanted because having a mate as a trainee may interfere with training.'' ''Shamans/Herbalists ~ Shamans/Herbalists may have mates and pups with permission from the alpha. Permission from the alpha is wanted because having a mate and pups may conflict with the shaman/herbalist's work.'' Blinded in one eye Blinded in both eyes Scolded Drowned Ear bitten/slit/torn Both ears bitten/slit/torn Battling for your life Tortured Tortured until you are nearly dead Tortured then forced to battle until you die Ear bitten/torn off Both ears bitten/torn off Tail bitten/torn off (Increments may vary) Exile for x amount of time Starvation for x amount of time Jaws tied together for x amount of time Mauled Poisoned Demotion Quick Death Long, Painful Death ''Alpha (x-1) ~ (Earned/Challengeable) ~'This canine is in charge of the pack. They are usually the strongest, bravest, and smartest of them all. This canine usually demands respect and will not tolerate anything except the rules. Beta (x-1) ~ (Earned/Challengeable) ~ '''This is usually the alphas mate, though not always. This canine deserves almost as much respect as the alpha, and is in charge when the alpha isn’t around. This canine is also highly trusted by the alpha. ''Deltas (x-2) ~ (Earned/Challengeable) ~ These canines deserve respect, but not as much as the beta and alpha. The deltas are usually a mated pair, though not always, taking charge when the alpha, beta, or both aren’t around.'' ''Council (x-5) ~ (Earned) ~ These canines are the wise and more peaceful canines of the group. They help the alpha, beta, and deltas decide on big decisions. These canines are also like therapists, if a pack member needs to talk about something, these canines will listen and help if they can.'' ''Lead Shamans (x-2) ~ (Earned/Only Challengeable With A Test) ~ These canines are the smartest in herb knowledge. They are always calm and collected in their work and know just how to keep their patient calm. These canines are usually the ones to receive messages from the “Snowy Stars”, our belief of starclan or heaven, and the “Sea of Ashes” our darkforest or hell. One canine usually interprets these for each, which is why there is two.'' ''Shamans (x-8) ~ (Not Challengeable) ~ These canines know a lot of herb knowledge, but aren’t the best. These canines also may still need to work on their techniques in keeping calm and collected and also keeping their patient calm. These canines however cannot interpret messages from the “Snowy Stars” or the “Sea of Ashes”. They can get messages in the form of dreams, but they must consult a lead shaman to understand it and confirm it.'' ''Racers (x-6) ~''' (Earned/Challengeable/Test) ~ '''These canines are the lead hunters. They are amazing at strategizing and are the ones to get the prey to the correct spot. They don’t go into battles unless it is a last resort, so they are trained in battle for defense and last resort fighting. But hunting in any weather, and any circumstance is these canines’ specialties. '' ''Chasers(x-'''''∞) ~ (Not Challengeable) ~ These canines make up the rest of the hunters. They listen well to the racers and know how to catch the prey without messing up the other chasers and racers. These canines deserve respect as they bring the food to help the pack survive, even in leaf-bare.'' ''Howlers (x-2) ~ (Earned/Challengeable/Test) ~ These canines are the lead assassins. They are the toughest, and most heartless canines in the pack. No matter what canine it is, they must follow the alpha’s order to kill them. They go through extreme training to numb their sensations and lock down their emotions so they can do their work flawlessly.'' ''Snarlers (x- 4-6) ~ (Earned/Challengeable/Test) ~ These canines are the lower level of assassins. They are usually still in late stages of their extreme training, or have refused to follow an order. These canines are also the ones who usually battle or spar chained, or test the skills of canines wanting to rank up.'' ''Silents (x-2) ~ (Earned/Challengeable/Test) ~ These canines are the head spies of the pack. They know how to be silent and conceal their scent, heartbeat, and breathing from other canines in any condition. They are to only consult the alpha and beta of their findings, and nobody must know their whereabouts except the alpha. '' ''Shadows (x-6) ~ (Earned/Challengeable/Test) ~ These canines make up the rest of the spies. They aren’t as concealed as the silents, but they must still stay secretive about their whereabouts, to everyone except the alpha, beta, and silents.'' ''Fangs (x-6) ~ (Earned/Challengeable/Test) ~ These are the most skilled gladiators in the pack. They are on the front line and aren’t scared of anything. They do a lot of the territory patrols and they often spar a lot as well to keep their skills up.'' ''Claws (x-''∞) ~ (Not Challengeable) ~ '''These canines are the gladiators of the pack. In wars they are the first to react and protect the camp, pack, and all their pack mates with the risk of losing their life. They train continuously to keep their skills heightened and to learn new skills all the time. Camp Guards (x-6) ~ (Earned/Challengeable/Test) ~ These canines are some of the strongest. They patrol the camp and watch for any unknown canines, felines, or other animals that cross into the camp. They follow into war, but are a last resort to fight, as they more protect the alpha and shamans during the battle'' ''Chained Guards (x-6) ~ (Earned/Challengeable/Test) ~ These canines guard the chained. Their duty is to make sure they don’t escape or try to kill themselves so they get out easy. These guards are usually scarred up from having tumbles with the chained, and getting pushed into the barbed wire. They usually keep a coldly calm temper, even with dealing with the chained.'' ''Trainees (x-'''''∞)' '~ (Not Challengeable) ~ These are the youngsters that are six moons to about a year. They are treasured as well, as they will grow and train to protect this pack and be one of the next generations to lead this pack. There is no order for these canines to eat. They sometimes get to eat their fill once the pups, elders, mothers, and watchers get to eat, but most the time they must wait until their mentor allows them to eat. These canines may also choose what they want to be trained as, and may have the option to choose their mentor, though they may not get them.'' ''Watchers (x- 6-10) ~ (Not Challengeable) ~ These canines watch over the pups once they are weaned. They keep track of them, play with them, and tell them stories. These canines may also be male or female, as long as they are protective, attentive, and love pups. If a pup dies or is seriously injured in their care, a watcher will be punished in whichever way the alpha deems correct.'' ''Mothers (x-10) ~ (Not Challengeable) ~ These are the canines that are expecting or nursing pups. They must step down from their duties in their rank and put their health and pups first. They are one of the first to eat so they can stay healthy, and they may wander around camp, but may not leave camp due to safety. The mothers may leave this rank once they wean their pups, or they may become a watcher to stay with their pups until they become trainees at six moons.'' ''Pups (x-''∞) ~ (Not Challengeable) ~ '''These are the treasured futures of our pack. Pups are any age under six moons old. We hold these young lives dear and protect them well as they will grow to thrive and help this pack. These canines eat first, and are allowed to eat their fill, along with the elders, mothers, and watchers. Elders (x-%) ~ (Not Challengeable) ~ These canines are the old, and weak of the pack. They retire to this rank once they become too old, cannot perform their duties well, or ask the alpha with good reason. They get to relax and are often the wisest. The alpha may consult the elders as well as the council if there is a problem. The elders also can help the watchers take care of the pups and the elders often tell the pups stories to calm them down and entertain them.'' ''Omegas (x-'''''∞) ~''' (Challengeable) ~ 'These canines are the punished canines. They can be put here from demotion or because they lost a challenge. These canines are barely respected and are the last to eat and often don’t get to eat at all. ''Chained (x-''∞) ~ (Challengeable) ~ '''These are the prisoners we take during battles and raids. They range from pups, to warriors, to shamans, to elders. These canines are held in a pit, caged in a pin of barbed wire, surrounded by guards. This cage is also in a dug out pit with steep sides so they would struggle to get out if they did somehow escape. These canines are often starved or barely get anything to eat, and are used as agreement items, bait for the trainees, or bait for games. ~Alpha 0/1~ ~Beta 0/1~ ~Delta 0/2~ ~Council 0/5~ ~Lead Shamans 0/2~ ~Shamans 0/8~ ~Racers 0/6~ ~Chasers 0/∞~ ~Howlers 0/2~ ~Snarlers 0/4-6~ ~Silents 0/2~ ~Shadows 0/6~ ~Fangs 0/6~ ~Claws 0/∞~ ~Camp Guards 0/6~ ~Chained Guards 0/6~ ~Trainees 0/∞~ ~Watchers 0/6-10~ ~Mothers 0/10~ ~Pups 0/∞~ ~Elders 0/∞~ ~Omegas 0/∞~ ~Chained 0/∞~ None ATM To be added To be added To be added None Joining Form ~ Name: Username (Do Not Put If You Are A Silent Or Shadow): Gender: Sexuality(Optional): Age: Personality: Description: Mate: Offspring: Siblings: Desired Rank: Why Would You Like That Rank (Reason If You Join As An Elder, Omega, Or Chained): Roleplay Example(Hunting, Battle, Shaman, ext.): Previous Groups?: If So, Why Did You Leave?: How Active Are You?: Do You Share Your AJ Account?: If So, Is The Other Person{s} In Any Other Groups?: Why Do You Wish To Join?: Do You Have FreeChat?: OC Page: OC Picture: Ally/Enemy Form ~ Group Name And Link: Leader's Name{s}: Leader's Username{s}: Group Orientation: Member Count: Species: Roleplay Example: Why Would You Like To Ally/Enemy: